


Ученик (The Good Die Young)

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они делили одну тайну на двоих — оба были людьми лишь наполовину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ученик (The Good Die Young)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The-Good-Die-Young](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43638) by fatum-oblivion. 



> Как всегда, большое спасибо моей бете Rhaina :)

Филиус Флитвик работал учителем. Не профессором Защиты от темных искусств — те из-за проклятия менялись ежегодно, — а просто учителем, и учеников у него было великое множество.  
Он не считал нужным скрывать, что относится к ним по-разному. Конечно, учителю не положено признавать такие вещи открыто, но все-таки у него всегда были любимчики. Хотя кто бы мог обвинить его? Это естественные и неизбежные издержки профессии. Разве та же профессор МакГонагалл не подыгрывала постоянно команде Гриффиндора по квиддичу?

В конце концов, он сам закончил Рейвенкло и как никто ценил и выделял остроту и уровень интеллекта.  
Он предпочитал Рейвенкло Хаффлпаффу, но признавал, что в остальных Домах всегда встречались незаурядные умы: например, Гермиона Грейнджер, и близнецы Уизли, и Северус Снейп, и Джеймс Поттер, и Сириус Блэк. И, конечно, Ремус Люпин.  
Даже годы спустя Ремус Люпин оставался одним из самых любимых его учеников. Ремус и вправду был так умен, что едва не попал в Рейвенкло, и великодушен, и смел, и безупречно сдержан, но у Флитвика нашлась еще одна причина, чтобы выделить его среди прочих.

Он тоже был человеком лишь наполовину.

Как будто у них нашлось нечто общее — как говорится, их маленький грязный секрет. Спрашивать самого Флитвика о родстве с гоблинами или даже домашними эльфами, безусловно, считалось бестактным, но кое-кто в школе был в курсе. Что же до Люпина — он был заметен не так сильно, как пресловутые Блэк и Поттер, но Флитвик не мог не задуматься над его регулярными отлучками. Он почти не сомневался: Люпин тоже догадывался, что его тайна стала их общей, — не зря же Флитвик оставался единственным учителем, к которому Люпин подходил после уроков с дополнительными вопросами. А ведь он даже не был деканом Ремуса! Но он приглашал мальчика к себе на чашку шоколада, как приглашал бы любого из Рейвенкло. И мальчик легко справлялся с загадками, которые нужно было разгадать, чтобы попасть в кабинет, — а значит, ничем от Рейвенкло не отличался.

Учительский опыт всегда уникален. Флитвик знал, что его учеников ждет своя собственная жизнь, своя судьба, зачастую предначертанная им еще до поступления в Хогвартс. Но наблюдать за ними и учить их — все равно что собственноручно лепить из бесформенного куска глины. Учитель способен чувствовать тепло этой глины, придавать ей форму, разбивать и делать заново, обращаться с ней мягко или сурово, а потом, спустя время, увидеть, что получилось. Учитель не есть создатель, однако его труды тоже не пропадают даром. Пусть скульптура никогда не принадлежала ему и не будет принадлежать, но в какой-то мере он не мог не чувствовать себя Пигмалионом, который ждет, что она начнет дышать, оживет и даже подарит поцелуй в благодарность.

Ремус Люпин, однако, был не из тех студентов, которые зачем бы то ни было подлизываются к преподавателям. Он вообще избегал общества — кроме общества его товарищей-мародеров. Флитвик понимал его как никто. Людям верить нельзя. Так велит инстинкт, растворенный в крови, в ее нечеловеческой половине. Флитвик и сам доверял лишь немногим, даже после стольких лет совместной работы в Хогвартсе. А Ремус Люпин еще не вышел из щенячьего возраста. Ему понадобится время, чтобы узнать людей, понять, что они способны быть добрыми или злыми, и только потом довериться кому-то. Несмотря на всю сдержанность и мягкость, его все-таки нужно было сделать домашним. Ручным.

Так что после уроков они, бывало, часами сидели у него в кабинете за чашкой чая или горячего шоколада, беседуя о новых видах чар или древнем волшебстве. И иногда Люпин спрашивал о чем-то действительно важном и необычном, и глаза цвета янтаря загорались расплавленным солнцем, и от их бесшабашного блеска преображалось все лицо, покрытое шрамами.  
И больше ничего. Никогда. Они ни разу не заговорили о себе. Флитвик знал почти наверняка: оба понимали, кем каждый из них по природе своей являлся на самом деле, но — так уж вышло — никогда не касались этой темы. Их разговоры всегда были, с одной стороны, предельно формальны, а с другой — странно интимны. Оба хранили свои тайны достаточно хорошо, чтобы не проговориться, и в то же время достаточно плохо — так, что другой мог учуять их запах. Но напрямую никто из них не спрашивал. Никогда.

И ученик для учителя всегда оставался учеником. Он мог стать другом, коллегой, приятелем или врагом, но учеником быть не переставал. Учитель чувствовал, что обязан защитить его, так или иначе. Не мог не защищать. Флитвик чувствовал это всей душой, когда вступил в битву за Хогвартс. Его ученики сражались с его учениками. Его ученики старались убить его учеников. Его ученики были ранены. Он сам был ранен.

А самый любимый его ученик был убит.  
Ремус Люпин был убит. Прямо у него на глазах. 

Любимый ученик, человек лишь наполовину, с глазами цвета янтаря и шрамами, следами ран, нанесенных себе самому, был убит прямо у него на глазах.

Всего лишь одна вспышка — и скульптура, которую он лепил, как Пигмалион, была разрушена, сломана навсегда. Все усилия, потраченные на нее, и все время, и вся жизнь, которую в нее вдохнули, — как и та, что была дана ему богом, — все пропало. Все было зря.

Так вот что бывает, когда учитель теряет ученика. Флитвик не мог назвать Люпина своим, но сейчас чувствовал, что у него отобрали что-то важное. То, что принадлежало ему лично. 

А значит, Долохова следовало убить. Отомстить. Он безусловно должен был сделать это — и как учитель, и как победитель множества дуэлей. 

Он должен был убить человека, укравшего его тайну — драгоценную маленькую грязную тайну. Ни один вор, укравший сокровище у гоблина, не останется безнаказанным.  
А значит, пришла пора выпустить гоблина на свободу.


End file.
